The Host Club's Doll
by LadyDevil Williams
Summary: Cursed to be the Host Club's Music Playing Doll, Kin must keep his identity secret for the Host Club's reputation. Will the members find out? If they do will he finally get the chance to cast off his darkness and shine? Or will he bring them down with him? On another note is a "demon" allowed to love? Morix MALE OC, M-rating, you've been warned. PS. I don't own ANYTHING except Oc's


Akarui Kurayami, Bright Darkness. I don't think my parents were thinking straight when naming me. I go by Kin which means Gold, which has to do with my eye color. No one knows my real name, I think even my parents forgot it a long time ago. I go to Ouran Academy for my education but I avoid clubs like they're the plague... Especially one in particular, Ouran Academy's High School Host Club, lead by Tamaki Suoh... The more that club shines the more of a shadow is cast on me... I hate them, I really really hate them... So how did things turn out like this?!

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"  
This isn't a fanfic with a supernatural element even though I mentioned a "demon" in the description I'd like to do one in the future though. Anyway if you have comments or suggestions I'd love to hear them so either leave a review or pm me. I'll try to get back as soon as I can. Oh and also, the little blurb above is just an introduction I wanted but couldn't quite fit in... Signing off LDvW.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Welcome to Ouran Academy, the school of pastel pink. Where the richest of boys are forced to wear blue uniforms and the girls wear yellow clouds called dresses. Of course most of these people are beautiful, popular, and sophisticated... And then... There's me. My hair is jet black, my skin is tanned even though I don't go out long enough to get the darkened color, and I have a good looking body from training with Western methods as well as some weapon defense. I'm also in class 1-A but because of my appearance... I'm considered a delinquent.

"It's Kin Kurayami..." I hear hissed with fear as I passed through the hallways,

"Good morning to you too..." I muttered, not looking at anyone in particular. Shivers ran up my spine as I heard girls begin to squeal.

"It's the Host Club!" At that moment I slipped into an empty classroom to let them pass by without any more damage being done to either them or me. Kyoya had a mild interest in interrogating me when I was alone. He clearly doesn't believe my name is actually Kin and he clearly _must_ have correct information at _all_ times for blackmailing others... Why am I the scary one when he's the one drenched head to toe with dirt?! There's also a rumor of him being "the Shadow King" whatever that means. It's probably better than "The Second Nekozawa"... I don't even understand how I _got_ that title...

I stepped out of the room once they've all disappeared down the hall and felt something against my shoe. I looked down and electricity shot through me like cruel and unforgiving lightning as I realized it to be 3rd year student, Mitsukuni Haninozuka's rabbit, Usa-chan. Everyone knew he loved that thing _a lot,_ should anything happen to it there would be hell to pay.

I stood there, staring at it's bubblegum pinkness, unsure of what to do. Should I pick it up? No, that would be practically setting a curse on it. Heck, me just looking at it would be enough to have it be cursed... I don't know how to curse it, nor do I have a reason to. Should I leave it? He'd find it here eventually right? But then I'd feel guilty for not taking care of it...

I bit my lip and looked around quickly, no one's actually noticed me yet, convenient... Despite my better judgement I scooped up the rabbit and hid it in my blue jacket so no one would see it and I could put it in the most obvious location without risking exposure... The club room itself.

I started to head down that way then I realized that I still had class to go to. I spun back around on my heel and began running, scaring everyone I encountered. They probably thought I was on a murder run and were terrified they would be my next victim despite the fact I'VE NEVER KILLED ANYONE IN MY LIFE! I growled as the bell rang for class, barely managing to make it to my seat before the teacher walked in to start homeroom. I probably could've walked in half-way through class and been perfectly fine anyway, the teachers too were terrified of me for the same reason as the students... My "stereotype" because of my looks.

I shifted in my chair and felt the rabbit press against me, sending more terrible lightning through my system, what was I thinking?! If anyone saw me with it I'd be considered even more of a creep! Maybe even a stalker! Ugh I just need this day to be over already...

And so it was, thank the lord. The day passed by quickly, but nothing could've been fast enough for me, the rabbit felt like it was burning a hole in my body, maybe it was because of the girls going to search for it between classes, asking if anyone had seen. I said nothing of course, since no one dared to ask, but I felt the pit of guilt in my chest grow larger with each passing second.

I got up and walked out of the classroom. People created a path of whispering, as per usual. I just ignored them unless someone mentioned a lump on my back, then I'd pick up the pace a little. I eventually made it up to their club room, Music Room 3. It was empty until the host club moved in. I listened for noise inside, cracking the door a slight bit to peer inside, no one was in the room. I breathed a sigh of relief and slipped into the room, careful not to disturb anything as I pulled out Usa-chan and set it on a table.

I froze as I heard the sound of crying, I knew who it was and I knew I had just become trapped. I looked around and dove into a small, dark room as the main doors of the club room opened again, revealing the tiny blonde Mitsukuni Haninozuka on top of Takashi Morinozuka, bawling his giant brown eyes out. His tears stopped as soon as he spotted the rabbit.

"Usa-chan! Takashi it's Usa-chan!" He launched off Mori and hugged the pink bunny like it was his lifeboat... No his life! He sniffed it and I felt a sense of dread, it probably had the scent of the essential oil I used all over it.

"Takashi? He smells funny... Like lavender and... chamomile tea?" Mori blinked at his little cousin's words and I swore I saw confusion flash on his face for a moment before it returned to it's stoic position. He glanced in my direction and I quickly lurched back into the shadows, heart hammering so loudly I prayed he couldn't hear it. I peered back around the door, keeping my eyes hidden by my hair this time to prevent him from seeing them... I honestly doubted he could but better safe than sorry right?

"Takashi? Is something there?" Honey asked, starting to walk towards me. I swallowed, sinking into the darkness again. He was just about to open the door more when more voices entered the room. I immediately knew it was the rest of the club without seeing them. Thankfully it distracted Honey and he shut the door but what I saw just before I lost all visible light gave me chills. Mori was looking directly into my eyes.

How the hell did he see me? I've been told my eyes glowed sometimes but I didn't think it was true! Did he pick up my scent trail?! Can a human do that kind of thing?! I quickly sniffed my wrist and smelled the lavender and chamomile oil I used while bathing but it wasn't strong enough to be detected from that far away by a human anyway. But I wouldn't be very surprised if he weren't human with the way he acts, reacts, and shows almost no emotion except for the quick glimpses of something that's hard to detect unless you know him... Did he make his confusion obvious for some reason?!

I almost burst through the door then and there, actually I had my hand inches from the handle before I realized what I was doing. I quickly sat down and curled up silently.

He knew I was there from the start, maybe he knew I picked up the rabbit, oh god I hoped that he wouldn't say anything to Honey, I'd die, not literally but oh whatever.

After a while silence filled the air and I didn't hear any giggling of fawning girls for the Host club. I slowly moved and pressed my ear to the door, I still didn't hear anything so I placed my hand on the knob and twisted, listening for any noise. I stood up and pushed it open just enough to see out of.

I froze when I saw a blonde man with violet eyes facing the doorway from across the room, Tamaki Suoh, the headmaster's son. He didn't notice me, yet. I jumped back and shut it again, cringing when it made a creaking sound.

"Hey, who's there?" I gulped and continued backing up until my hand hit a piano edge gently. I heard footsteps approach slowly almost to the door. I shut my eyes as it opened a little then relaxed when I heard another voice.

"Tamaki-senpai? What are you doing?" The voice asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing Haruhi." Tamaki replied.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?" Another set of footsteps approached rapidly and the door snapped shut.

"W-W-What are you doing here anyway Haruhi?" He asked nervously

Haruhi... Haruhi... Where did I hear that name before? Ah! Haruhi Fujioka! The scholarship student in my class! I thought she was a girl but she/he wears the male uniform so I'm not sure.

"Oh, I thought I forgot something that's all. Maybe I forgot it in here." Haruhi muttered. I knew exactly what she's planning.

"Huh? Go right ahead Haruhi." Tamaki said and the door opened again. I spun around sitting myself on the bench, placing my hands in my lap, and bowing my head like a de-energized toy. Why did he have to be such an idiot...

The lights flicked on.

"W-W-What on Earth?!" Tamaki shouted sounding terrified but I just ignored him as I open my eyes slightly.

"Tamaki-senpai… It's just a doll…" Haruhi said and I felt relief flood through me.

"But what's a doll doing here? And life sized, not to mention scary…"

I shut my eyes again just as a hand pulled the wooden cover off of the piano keys.

"I wonder if it's made for the piano…"

"Haruhi why would it-" I cut him off as I snapped my head up and placed my hands over the keys mastering the slight and jerky movements of an animatronic, it was surprisingly easy.

"Okay… So it is made for piano… Where's the button to have it play?" I felt a hand poking at my body, it was hard not to jump and twitch, and it was really uncomfortable.

I forced myself to start playing. Somehow it just came to me and I just started playing Bittersweet Symphony, the orchestral version without lyrics.

Even though I was only playing one part the song played in my head like a recording. I played a little bit more before I stopped and moved my hands back into my lap and bowed my head again. I left my eyes open slightly and the piano keys are covered.

"I'll have to ask Kyoya about this." Tamaki mumbled quietly then the two of them walk out, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind them. I sighed relaxing and stood up.

I moved silently through the black until I found the door handle. All of that was too close for comfort. I listened and waited until there was no sound whatsoever before opening the door slowly. No one was there. I relaxed again and walked out of the music room. I was safe for now.


End file.
